Tower of Babble
Tower of Babble is an achievement and easter egg in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. The player must "obey the voices", in TranZit. There are two ways of completing this achievement, both of them must be done in the Original difficulty setting. One way is by listening to Dr. Maxis, and can be done only when the power on the map is turned off. The other way is by listening to Richtofen while the power is turned on, however the only character that can hear Richtofen is Samuel. This method does not require the NAV table to be built, as it has been completed without it, but the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23, must be built in order to complete it, which Richtofen makes comments of having to be built after the power is turned on. Walkthrough Step 1 The Power Lab must be accessed by getting off the bus at the Power Station or by using a turbine near a lamp post and teleporting. Once at the Power Station the Power Lab is accessed by opening the door to the outhouse where a secret entrance can be found. Step 2 There are three parts to build the switch to turn on the power. One is a circuit, another is an arm, and the last is the lever. They are all scattered in this area; collect these parts and assemble a power switch at the blueprint. Then, turn on the power. At this point, Dr. Maxis and Richtofen will speak and the player may choose which voice to follow. Dr. Maxis' Path Step 3 At least two players must acquire a Turbine which pieces can be found in the Bus Station, starting game location. Step 4 After turning the power on, Dr. Maxis will request the power to be turned off. This must be done after he finishes his entire speech. Step 5 An EMP Grenade or Galvaknuckles should be acquired by one player from the Mystery Box, which is first located at the Diner. Due to the unpredictability of the box, the player should attempt to get the EMP Grenade (which is the easiest way to kill Avogadro) as early as possible, or play for certain and get the Galvaknuckles. Alternatively, the player does not have to buy either, but using only a knife is very risky against Avogadro. Step 6 From the Farm, players must travel towards the Power Station area to see the large Electric Tower. In the cornfield on the left hand side of the road, there will be a Transmission Tower/Electricity Pylon. The cornfield is set up as a maze. After killing the last zombie while the lightning is directly above the player, Avogadro will approach the players. Once Avogadro spawns, players should place down two Turbines underneath the Transmission Tower/Electricity Pylon. Dr. Maxis will start talking as the Transmission Tower/Electricity Pylon charges up. When Avagadro is directly underneath the tower, Dr. Maxis will say: "Finish him now" Players should then use an EMP or knife to kill him. Step 7 Two players must now pick up their Turbines and go to two different street lamp locations on the map. The first location without denizens attacking the player is at the Bus Station and the second is at the Diner. The two players should now place their Turbines at the same time under the street lamp and the achievement/trophy will be unlocked. (Note: This step can be completed before or after the steps involving the electricity pylon, but only after the power has been turned off.) Richtofen's Path Step 3 After turning on the power, the players need to assemble the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23. There are four parts: *In the Hunter's Cabin, a shack found inbetween Town and Power Plant, on the right side of the road when coming from the Power Plant. *In a building resembling Nacht der Untoten, found inbetween Farm and Power Plant, on the right side of the road when coming from the Farm. The player needs to follow a small path in the cornfields. *In the Tunnel between Bus Depot and Diner. *A batch of wires found in the same room as Tombstone Soda and the Electric Trap. The Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 must be built in the downstairs of the bar in Town. It is good to note that the bus does not stop at the first three locations (and the fourth part may take a bit of time to obtain so the bus may go away before the players get onto it). Only one player may take the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23. Step 4 A minimum of two players must obtain the EMP Grenade, but it is highly recommended for all four players to obtain them. Step 5 The players, most preferably all of them, must go underneath the Transmission Tower, located on the opposite side of the road of Nacht der Untoten after a small maze in the cornfield. The player with the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 should shoot it under the tower until it breaks, which is when Richtofen speaks to Samuel. The players now need to kill zombies under the tower (so that the zombies die when under the tower) until Richtofen speaks to Samuel about the power being too high. Step 6 At this point, four EMP Grenades should be thrown at four different green lamp posts. With four players, this is easily done by everyone throwing their EMP Grenades simultaneously at the lamps. However, with two or three players, it becomes slightly more complicated. For one player to throw two EMP Grenades at two lamps, they need to get a Denizen to make a teleport under the lamp (done by walking up to the lamp with a Denizen on them), then throwing one EMP on the current position, quickly jumping down the hole and throwing another one on the ground as soon as they come out on a new lamp. This method requires high amount of teamwork, and both of the two EMP Grenades available. When the EMP Grenades are thrown, Richtofen happily greets Samuel and the achievement/trophy should pop up. Video Walkthroughs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-66cWmUYL4o Trivia *The achievement/trophy's name is a reference to the Tower of Babble, a tower that according to the Bible was supposed to have been built to reach heaven but was disrupted while in construction. *Contrary to popular belief, the NAV table is not necessary for completing any steps throughout each side of Tower of Babble. *The after effects of the easter egg include the following: Maxis The pylon will glow with red sparks and occasionally drop power ups underneath it. Richtofen All the lamp posts will have a blue aura around them and will shoot electricity at the pylon. It is also shown that if two people that did different parts play at once, both effects will be visible at the same time, electricity being shot at pylon and the red sparks. *Sometimes after completing Maxis side it's possible to see orange sparks when you go to the Mystery Box